Category talk:Devil Fruit Users
Missing Something? I think you're missing something in devil fruit users. What about X Drake? Rainbowman 31 July 2008 Lafitte!! You should add lafitte!! Also add Ivankov and Inazuma, i would myself but i don't know how.... :There is a categories section at the bottom of every page. Click on "Add category" to add and type in the name of the category. You do not need to edit the page to do this. One-Winged Hawk 12:54, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Having a complete list Can we not take out the category of Devil Fruit users from characters just because we sub categories dividing them by their type. It's not like they don't fall under as Devil Fruit users. Plus the category would kinda look weird considering we don't know the type of some Devil Fruits like Sengoku's. Putting him and others like him alone in the Devil Fruit user category just because they don't fit anywhere makes an incomplete looking list. Mugiwara Franky 18:16, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Unknown type Devil Fruit users I did not noticed it yet, but I'm a bit surprised that Devil fruit users like such as the Supernova, Tsuru, Onigumo... are considered of unknown type. There is only 3 types of devil fruits, a bit of logic is sufficient to categorize most of them. Law, Kid, Tsuru are obviously paramecia and it is not speculation, except if we consider that a 4th type of devil fruit may exist. I can consider than saying Onigumo is Zoan is speculative also that's a bit extremistic (especially if we compare it with what has been done with Blackbeard crew new members last week). Also, with the current logic which seems to be not said=>unknown type, I do not understand why Magellan is considered as a Paramecia user. The only fact is that we have seen it more than the other devil fruits, but I know some people who still think he may be Logia whereas I don't know anybody who consider Tsuru or Law has not paramecia. Kdom 11:04, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :If you check the information on Onigumo's page you'll see that his abdomen on his back is insect like, unless a Logia or Paramecia allows you to turn into an animal it's safe to say he is a Zoan type. ;-P Magellan can take solid hits so he is definitely a Paramecia as for the others you are probably right. I believe the "unknown" type was put because information was unavailable at the moment and/or they wanted to avoid to speculation in the articles. MasterDeva 11:23, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :Quoting Oda's words during one of the SBS questions, he classifies Devil Fruits like this: :*Logias are Devil Fruits that allow a user to transform into a force of nature. :*Zoans are Devil Fruits that allow a user to transform into an animal. :*Any other ability is Paramecia but there are some Paramecia that can transform :For Tsuru, it's a bit of question as we only saw that she "washed" some people but not how she "washed" them. Her ability could be like Kalifa's where she maybe grabbed and flattened them, or it could be a Logia where she used certain unique traits of the Logia element. The Logia speculation is less likely but considering Crocodile can dehydrate people and Blackbeard can suck like a Black Hole, it's a possibility. :For Magellan, there have actually been alot of evidences pointing him to be just a Paramecia and not a Logia. The most prominent as stated is him getting injured by physical hits instead of becoming poison to allow the hits to pass through.Mugiwara Franky 11:50, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Here is the list from Template:Devil Fruit Users Navibox of the current unknown type devil fruit users: * Eustass Kid * Trafalgar Law * Jewelry Bonney * Capone Bege * Basil Hawkins * Scratchmen Apoo * Jozu * Laffitte * Onigumo * Akainu * Tsuru * Sengoku To me the only ones that are really unknown are Sengoku, Lafitte, maybe Jozu. Mugiwara Franky suggests Tsuru might be Logia, that would be far-fetched, but ok. I only put Magellan because labelising him and not the others is not logic, I consider he is paramecia too. Kdom 12:00, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :For the list presented, you kinda took it from a template that was a bit rushed in creation and isn't implemented yet due to a discussion going on in the forums. In any case however, the majority of which type they belong to is indeed kinda clear. The problem indeed however is that some like those mentioned do require more explanation.Mugiwara Franky 12:36, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Well I made this topic due to the forum discussion and I used the template since the Devil Fruit User category is not usefull for that yet :-) (after check, it seems that the category lacks a few users which are only sub-categorized). Beside Akainu which has been confirmed as logia recently, I think the list is ok. Can we agree that * Eustass Kid, Trafalgar Law, Jewelry Bonney, Capone Bege, Basil Hawkins, Scratchmen Apoo can be put under Paramecia users category * Onigumo can be put under Zoan users category Kdom 13:03, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :For them it can be agreed upon what type they are. Bonney at the very least maybe abit questionable like Tsuru due to fact we don't actually see what she does to alter ages, however I can't come up with anything to explain her type other than Paramecia. No possible elements having age altering properties comes into mind. There's quartz but that's too farfetched.Mugiwara Franky 13:17, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Onigumo and Lafitte are almost definitely Zoan and I think that the rest seems to be paramecia. Akainu might be Logia. I put them in the unknown type section of the template because they are listed as unknown type on the Devil Fruit article. El Chupacabra 15:08, March 2, 2010 (UTC) More Pictures? I think all the characters should have a picture not just the prominent ones. Ideally a picture that shows them using their power. That way people know who it is (I don't know about you but I can't remember ALL the names) and what they do. Neowitch 12:14, November 13, 2011 (UTC) And where exactly do you suggest to add those pictures? How about the page this Talk Page belongs to? xD Neowitch 12:21, November 13, 2011 (UTC) This is only a category page so I don't really think its needed to add pictures to it. The template that represents the category is good enough.